Broken Hearts Can Mend 5 Years Gone
by scifigirl77
Summary: A oneshot spinoff of my story, Broken Hearts Can Mend. Full summary inside.


**Ok, so I can't work on Broken Hearts Can Mend since I don't have season 3 yet. However, I give you a oneshot spinoff; Broken Hearts Can Mend; 5 Years Gone. It takes place in my favorite Heroes episode, 5 Years Gone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan sat in the oval office. It was night outside, and Mohinder had just left. Nathan sat at the edge of the desk with a glass of scotch in his hand, thinking about the conversation that had just occurred. A smirk came upon his face; he wasn't dangerous at all.

He took a sip, then jumped as he heard a creak behind him.

There she was. His smirk became a smile as he stood, setting the glass down. "Becca. Weren't you in hiding?"

"Tomorrow's the fifth anniversary. Just wanted to be sure you weren't planning anything."

"Well, I am President. Let's see, my schedule for tomorrow is basically a lot of speech giving."

"Right. That's all." He noticed how much she had changed over the past few years. Her hair was short, choppy. It was obvious that she had cut it herself. And her clothes, they were dark and tattered. She used to be so perfectly beautiful, always put together, nothing out of place. Now she was in hiding, a fugitive, and she couldn't take care of herself as well. "I can't let you keep doing this."

"Everything I've done has been for the good of the world." He moved toward her, hoping to keep her calm.

"Liar," she spat through gritted teeth. Two guns flew out from behind her and pointed right at Nathan, yet her hands remained clenched at her side. "I should kill you now. I should stop this."

"So do it." He stood in front of the guns. "Pull the trigger. Stop me."

She stared at him, right in the eyes. One of the guns rose and pointed to the middle of his head. She never blinked, but he saw a single tear run down her face. He waited for her to pull the trigger, but it didn't happen.

The second gun flew toward the windows and fired, shattering the glass. Her eyes never left his until she ran out the broken window into the night. He watched her go, sad that she was so upset by everything. His guards ran into the room, but he didn't pay any attention to them. "Sir, are you all right?" one asked him, gun drawn.

"I'm fine. Put your guns away. She's gone."

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Hiro asked Peter as he came storming out.

"No. Let's go fix it." They were about to leave when Peter looked at the doorway and stopped. Rebecca was there, staring at him. "Becca. What are you doing here?"

"You're going to fight?" she asked. She had come to Peter looking for help, just as she had when she first went into hiding. She wanted him to help her again, let her stay with him for a little while until she knew it was time to move on.

"Yeah. Hiro from five years ago is being held in New York. We're gonna go rescue him so he and Ando here can go home."

"And fix the future," Hiro added.

She thought for a moment. Fix the future? Was it possible? With two time-traveling Hiro's, it might be. "I want in. I wanna fix this." _I wanna help him. I have to stop him. _

"Join the party," Peter said as he began moving again. Hiro nodded and followed Peter. Ando smiled and went after Hiro, as did Rebecca. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"We teleport in," Hiro said. "We get in there, and we fight until we find and free Hiro."

"Sounds good. Can't wait to actually fight again."

Hiro teleported with Ando first, then Peter grabbed Rebecca's arm. "You're sure about this?"

She breathed deeply. "Yes. I need to do this. If we can actually fix all of this…" She trailed off and looked away from Peter.

He nodded and they teleported to New York City.

The guard saw them and sounded the alarm. "Should we freeze time?" Hiro asked.

"No, I haven't had a good fight in years," Peter replied, smiling. And the battle began.

Rebecca lost track of Hiro and Peter. She had both of her guns out, one pointed in front of her, one behind, in case one of the guards tried to sneak up behind her. She killed all in her path, and chuckled. Before all this happened, she would have just used her power to move them out of the way, knocking them unconscious in the process. How times had changed.

They regrouped at the elevators. "Upstairs, our powers will be blocked by the Haitian," Hiro told them.

"We need to take him out so the other Hiro can teleport out of here," Peter said.

"But there are guards up there," Ando said, worriedly. "Won't they be waiting for us with guns?"

Peter and Hiro came up with a plan, and Hiro went up the elevator. "Come on," Peter said, taking Rebecca's hand and leading her to the staircase.

"Will he get the Haitian out of the way?" she asked.

"I hope so."

They found Hiro at the top of the staircase. "How did you get here so fast?" Rebecca asked.

"The Haitian has been taken out. I teleported." He smiled, and they ran to where the other Hiro was being held, fighting the whole way.

The door to where Hiro was opened, and a familiar face appeared, before older Hiro held him against the wall with his sword.

"No. Future me. He's good guy," young Hiro told older Hiro. He saw the unconscious Haitian and smiled, releasing Mohinder Suresh. Rebecca didn't say anything to him, she just smiled. Peter came in. "Mohinder."

"Peter."

Ando ran in and hugged his friend in joy. "You can go back now," older Hiro said.

"But how do I return to the right moment? I don't know how to do that."

"I'll take you." But before he could help, he was shot twice, by Matt Parkman. Peter closed the door, using his powers, and held it closed. They could hear Parkman calling the troops to get to them, and calling the President, Nathan Petrelli, to tell him what was happening. "Oh no," said Rebecca. She knew he would come himself, to stop Peter. He didn't know she was there, and that she was ready to do whatever it took to change all this.

Hiro was dead, and younger Hiro was panicking. But Rebecca wasn't paying attention. She was helping Peter with the door, until he was pulled through it. "No. No!" She flung open the door, knocking all the guards near it into (and some through) the wall. She saw Nathan, his back to her, and Peter, unconscious. She kept her power focused on keeping the door closed.

Nathan turned, saw her, and smiled. "I knew you'd be here."

"I won't let you kill anyone else."

"You don't have a choice."

"I can stop you. We can all stop you."

"There was a time you would do anything for me."

"No. I would do anything to keep you close, to try to find out how to fix you. You're broken, and I was the only one trying to help you." She saw his expression change to realization, with a little anger. "You know I'm right."

"No. I'm the one broken. There's nothing to fix."

"I didn't know how to stop you before. But I think I'm going to get a second chance."

"Sir!" Parkman called. "We still can't get through. Someone else's power is stopping us."

Nathan smiled. "You, Becca? I can fix that." He lifted his hand, and rose in the air.

"Going to kill me? Can you, after all these years?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so. See, you were the one holding me back. No one else, just you. And once you were gone, look what I did to help the world. But you came back, and I've been second guessing myself. No more. I want to be rid of you. For good. Then I can be how I want to be."

She looked over his shoulder and saw Peter waking up. She smiled as looked back at him. "No. You'll never be how you want, or who you want. You'll always be hiding behind a mask, never knowing who you truly are. I was trying to help you find who you are, figure out everything about yourself. That's how I would fix you. Make you who you truly want to be, inside you. And you kept me around because you wanted it too. I know you, remember? I know so much about you. I know the truth. And I'll always be with you, whether you kill me or not."

He glared at her, and she knew her life was about to end. There was one more thing she had to say. "I still love you, and I'll always be there for you." She whispered the words so only he would hear them. His eyes softened, only for a moment, before returning to anger. But she knew, in those last moments of her life, that he had always loved her too.

He turned his hand, and she felt her neck snap, then darkness took her. Her last thought was of hope. Hope that Hiro would get home and change all this, and that somehow, in some other world, she was fixing him, her Gabriel, her heart.


End file.
